LUNA PARA DOS
by WickedFate
Summary: Cuando el miedo se interpone y crea una barrera que impide amar, no hay que darse por vencidos, siempre habrá una oportunidad para derribar las murallas, siempre habrá una luna para dos, siempre...


**Twilight® **no me pertenece, es obra completa de **S-Meyer, **yo solo utilizo los personajes para darle un obsequio de **cumpleaños** a mi **adorada sobrina Diane, **la historia en cambio… **esa es completa y absolutamente mía.**

No tuve que buscar mucho para dar con la canción indicada para cierta escena especial de esta historia, sé que a mi sobrina le gustan mucho las canciones de **Shania Twain **y a mí me fascinan, así que me pareció de lo más natural escoger **"I wont leave you lonely", **que se acopla perfectamente a la escena de baile que se formó en mi mente y que traté fielmente de expresar con las palabras, pero como siempre estas son precariamente escasas cuando describir sentimientos y sensaciones quiero.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia **NO **es apta para aquellos que no gustan de la pareja** Jacob/Nessie, **contiene cierto **contenido de rango M. **Después no digan que no avisé, no pagaré terapias y tampoco quiero ser demandada. Ser ficker no me deja ninguna ganancia monetaria. Más bien satisfacción por compartir mis loqueras con los que quieran leerlas.

**LUNA PARA DOS**

**One-Shot**

"_**Si no te veo hasta la luna desaparece, porqué la luna en mi cielo eres tú amor."**_

-¡Eres un idiota Jacob Black, un completo idiota…!

Exclamó Renesmee con todas sus fuerzas mientras se alejaba corriendo a gran velocidad del hombre que ocupaba su corazón desde que tenía memoria, ese hombre de musculatura sólida como una roca y cuyo aroma a bosque la enloquecía.

No quería voltear y mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que eran demasiado profundos e implacables, tanto como una fría noche de invierno. Sabía de sobra que su rostro tenía una expresión infinita de impaciencia. Seguro que odiaba tener que perseguirla, como odiaba todo lo referente a ella, no podía culparlo, no después de cómo lo había acosado demostrándole cuan enamorada estaba de él. No se había dado por vencida aún sabiendo que era solo una cría para él. Una cría…

Renesmee estaba furiosa consigo mismo, si lo contemplaba solo una vez estaría pérdida, no podría negar lo mucho que lo amaba y sin embargo, no pudo resistir más tiempo y giró su rostro, grave error, cada detalle en la cara de Jacob era extraordinario, su porte solo denotaba seguridad, como si todo a su alrededor cumpliera las ordenes que emitiera, incluso ella.

Tenía que dejar su embelesamiento y a punto de hacerlo reparó en las manos masculinas que sostenían grácilmente una cuerda enrollada, ¡Dios! Esas manos tan fuertes, resistentes y varoniles. Por un momento sintió enormes celos de la cuerda que sujetaba, resultaba tentador dejarse seducir por ese par de manos y sentir la forma experta de sus caricias, sucumbir a la pasión y… ¡Rayos! Debía dejar de escuchar las conversaciones calientes que sostenían su tío Emmet y su tía Rosalie, era ilógico que después de tantos años de matrimonio siguieran siendo tan fogosos, pero para ser honestos, debía reconocer que la chispa pasional que poseían los Cullen era simplemente insaciable.

-Detente o podrías resbalar y herirte… o peor aún volver a extraviarte… -Respiró hondo modulante su voz, no quería iniciar una pelea sin motivo alguno.

Estaba furiosa, a sus padres les aguardaba una muerte dolorosamente lenta, disfrutaría torturándoles en cuanto los tuviera frente a frente. De todos los especímenes que existían sobre la faz de la tierra y que eran capaces de rescatarle, tenían que enviarlo a él, su némesis. Lo peor de todo era admitir que tenía razón, como siempre.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo con un suspiro- Tú eres el experto así que sabes lo que dices…

Jacob ignoró el sarcasmo contenido en el comentario y echó a andar, Renesmee corrió tras él, tenía que hacerlo si no quería quedarse rezagada en el camino.

-Así que te has tomado en serio lo de regresarme sana y salva a casa ¿Verdad? –Dijo Renesmee, después de todo Jacob y su padre se parecían más de lo que ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar jamás, hombres de honor y valor, demasiado anticuados para vivir en este siglo.

-Cueste lo que cueste –Replicó Jacob de la misma manera que lo habría hecho Edward Cullen.

Renesmee reconoció que no importaba cuantos años pasaran, siempre le dolería saber que jamás la vería como mujer sino como una niña que debía respetar por el cariño que profesaba a su familia. Pero era dulce estar hablando con él, sintiendo que, sin contar los motivos, lo tenía para ella sola, para fantasear mezclando alegría con dolor, que masoquista era… lo reconocía, si. Y no importaba, no en ese momento.

-Me engañaron –Susurró Renesmee intentando desviar sus pensamientos mientras sus ojos brillaban con indignación- Mis supuestos amigos no lo pensaron ni dos veces antes de largarse y dejarme a mi suerte.

Jacob la miró entonces de manera profunda y consciente, su hermoso rostro estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo de tanto caminar, el río cobrizo que formaba su rizada cabellera era mecido suavemente por el viento que circulaba de manera suave y apacible, estaba agitada y vibrante, su cuerpo destilaba vitalidad y sensualidad, la tenía a tan solo unos pasos, tan bella y tan cercana… ¡Por todos los cielos! Debía dejar de tener pensamientos eróticos hacia esa chiquilla, después de todo era la hija de sus mejores amigos y debía respetarla.

El silencio repentino que se instaló en el ambiente hizo que Renesmee mal interpretara la mueca pensativa que se instalaba en los labios masculinos, cuán lejos estaba de percibir la lucha interna que Jacob tenía.

-Si no tenías ganas de venir a rescatarme, podrías haberles dicho que no… -La mirada de Renesmee se entristeció al recordar las advertencias que su familia le había hecho en la mañana, acerca de la facilidad de extraviarse en pleno bosque, una ligera distracción, un paso en falso, cosas tan insignificantes y a la vez importantes.

-Habría sido muy egoísta de mi parte el negarme, solo hasta que acepté rescatarte, logré verlos menos asustados –Añadió- Además, para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse… -La mueca de dolor que cruzó por el rostro de la chica no pasó desapercibida, por lo que trató de enmendar su comentario- Me refiero a verdaderos amigos, no a aquellos que solo fingen serlo para obtener algún beneficio.

Renesmee encogió sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto y caminó colina abajo, tal como se lo indicaba Jacob, lo veía avanzar con ritmo flexible, con esa peligrosa elegancia digna de un lobo milenario a la hora de moverse. Era tan difícil imaginárselo acudiendo a la ópera o enfundado en un smoking Armani, pero tan ridículamente sencillo evocarlo vistiendo unos viejos y desgastados Levi's al tiempo que apoyaba un hacha sobre su hombro.

¡Sublime!

La sola idea de ver su torso desnudo y perlado por las gotas de sudor que tendría si tuviera que cortar leña, la ponían a mil. Él era la mezcla perfecta entre masculinidad y salvajismo. Todo un vaquero leñador. Un hombre de verdad. Peligro y sensualidad en carne viva.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –Preguntó de manera tímida tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

-Ayer, se suponía que hoy me reuniría con tu familia para cenar –Respondió al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja en señal de mal humor.

-Yo… lamento arruinar tus vacaciones…

-No lo hiciste a propósito así que no te disculpes.

-¿Y a que se debe el honor de tenerte por estos lugares? –Por más que intentó preguntar de manera desinteresada, no lo logró.

-Mi asistente personal me aconsejó tomarme unas vacaciones antes de comenzar con nuestra nueva campaña publicitaria, quería que me bronceara en una isla paradisiaca, pero decidí visitar mi hogar y recordar mis raíces –Declaró bastante forzado, odiaba explicar cada uno de sus pasos o decisiones.

-Siempre creí que eras la clase persona a la que nadie podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera –Replicó Renesmee.

-Y lo sigo siendo, no te quepa la menor duda –Aseguró el pelinegro al tiempo que divisaba a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí…? ¿Quién…?

-Por culpa de Edward, hace unas horas me llamó completamente alarmado, el guardabosques titular está hospitalizado, al parecer se fracturó la cadera la semana pasada mientras intentaba rescatar a unos muchachos irresponsables –Dijo al tiempo que la miraba- No tenía otra opción a la mano si quería tenerte de vuelta antes del anochecer.

-Me parece que estás bastante incomodo con esta situación –Comentó en voz baja Renesmee- Seguro que papá no la tuvo fácil al pedirte ayuda, lo conozco y eso debió costarle mucho.

-Y a mí me alegra haber sido la única opción para rescatarte –Ironizó Jacob.

-Ya sé que no estás a gusto conmigo, que la sola idea de pasar más de cinco minutos en mi presencia te horroriza…

-Cierto, no estoy encantado con hacer nada de esto, en unas semanas tendré mucho trabajo y en vez de estarme relajando, estoy en medio de la nada con una chiquilla que intenta ser mujer.

¡La gota que derramó el vaso!

-Si no querías venir por mí ¿Por qué no te limitaste a decir no? ¡Tan fácil que es decir no…! -Gritó Renesmee en un tono mordaz y explosivo.

-Bella fue muy convincente, Dios sabe que esa mujer tiene recursos… -Informó Jacob al momento que sus ojos se volvían cálidos- Dijo que sería como buscar una rosa en el jardín de mi casa, no pudo escoger palabras más sabias, conoce como levantarle el ego a un hombre.

-Lo sé, al parecer mamá sabe que hilos mover –Pronunció Renesmee llena de admiración y respeto, apaciguando su arranque de ira- Ya veo porqué no pudiste negarte…

-Eso sería un suicidio, ¿negarme a la petición de Bella y los Cullen? No gracias, quiero casarme y formar mi familia algún día –El exagerado tono y la pose teatral terminó por disipar la tensión existente, acto seguido tomó aire y se dispuso a desenrollar la cuerda que llevaba cargando al hombro- Ahora presta atención… descenderemos con calma el precipicio que tenemos a veinte metros, lo haremos de una manera segura y entonces… estaremos en casa y justo a tiempo para la cena.

Casa. La mención de esa sola palabra hizo que su cerebro y su cuerpo se desconectaran. Para ella era tan fácil crear una imagen que tenía el mismo significado y esa era estar en los brazos de Jacob. Quería cubrir su cuerpo justo como las enredaderas cubren una tapia, esconderse en el regazo masculino y ahí agazapada aspirar su aroma para dejarse perder. Tan ensimismada estaba en su ilusión que no se percató el momento en que tropezó y se luxó el tobillo.

-¿Qué parte de tomárselo con calma no entendiste? –Gruñó Jacob con desesperación al verla lastimada.

-Lo siento, yo… en verdad lo lamento… -Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin cesar, no era el dolor físico lo que la hacía llorar, era el saberse no correspondida, pero la ocasión permitía camuflar una pena con otra diferente- Soy torpe, una cría torpe…

-Y siempre esperé que demostraras lo contrario –Soltó Jacob con tono anhelante mientras se inclinaba para cargarla y llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera examinarla.

Recorrió el bosque con la mirada, una pequeña cueva se encontraba situada a unos cuantos metros, todo parecía en orden, despejado de cualquier peligro, eso significaba que no tendrían que enfrentarse más tarde a la furia de un oso o un lobo que reclamara los derechos sobre su territorio.

-Mira lo que ha provocado mi pequeña caída –Chilló Renesmee mientras sorbía la nariz con fuerza, odiaba mostrarse tan débil e indefensa.

-¿Pequeña caída? Pero si volaste más de un metro –Aseguró mientras la miraba con una mezcla de ternura y comprensión.

-No quiero ser tu obra de caridad ¿Sabes? –Dijo ella tratando de no sonar lastimera.

Pero Jacob no le prestó atención sino que la depositó suavemente en la entrada de la cueva e incorporándose avanzó al borde del precipicio y obtuvo una vista completa del imponente río que circulaba por abajo. Les sería imposible descender en las condiciones en las que se encontraba Renesmee, además, en máximo dos horas todo estaría demasiado oscuro como para aventurarse a continuar.

-Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche aquí, es lo menos arriesgado –Declaró Jacob con voz apacible.

Renesmee se puso de pie de manera jadeante, esto tenía que ser una broma muy cruel, ella no podía estar cerca de él por más tiempo, no cuando su corazón dolía y ella sufría por saber que jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños tendría una oportunidad con él. Con Jacob Black, el hombre que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

-¿Estás de broma no? Podemos descender sin problema alguno…

-¿Ahora? Solo mírate… ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie y en tu estado tardaríamos horas en salir del bosque –Jacob señaló su cuerpo tambaleante.

Si, temblaba y no era por el tobillo, temblaba ante la excitación y el miedo, temblaba de solo imaginar compartir una noche con él, de tenerlo para ella por única ocasión. No sería sencillo no. Sufriría por tenerlo cerca y la vez tan lejos.

Y se soltó a llorar, porqué en lo más profundo de su ser necesitaba ser la clase de mujer que él deseaba, la mujer de sus sueños e ilusiones, aquella que cumpliera cada una de sus fantasías y caprichos. Deseaba ser mayor y que esa estúpida barrera que él mencionaba a cada instante desapareciera, ¿Era imposible estar juntos? Ocho años… malditos, mil veces malditos, ocho estúpidos años la separaban de su hombre ideal, del único al que se entregaría sin reservas.

No era de madera ni de metal, tan solo un hombre, quizá uno arrogante y chapado a la antigua, además de terco y obstinado, pero no podía fingir que no importaba ser mayor, ella era demasiado pura e inocente, no podía amarlo, no a él, debía tratarse de un capricho que tarde o temprano formaría parte de su pasado, claro que sentía algo por ella, más bien todo… incluso lo más prohibido.

No, no era nada bueno estar en su situación y justo cuando creyeron tener todo bajo control, sus miradas coincidieron y se gritaron lo que jamás se atreverían a pronunciar.

¡Míralo! ¡Abrázala!

¡Bésala! ¡Tócalo!

¡Amalo! ¡No la dejes ir!

Los insonoros gritos resonaron en sus cabezas, pero no se movieron, permanecieron inmóviles los dos, creyendo mal interpretar los deseos de sus corazones, temían equivocarse, ya que el rechazo dolería demasiado y este los lanzaría en una espiral interminable de dolor.

-¿Tienes frío? –Preguntó Jacob, no hallaba otra forma de romper la atmosfera que se había creado.

Renesmee asintió incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, tenía ganas de gritarle… _"Sí, tengo frío y tú no puedes amarme, eso me congela, me mata…"_.

-Lo siento Jacob, lo siento tanto… -Susurró Renesmee y vaya que lo lamentaba pero recapituló y no externó lo que verdaderamente quería expresar- no debí llamarte de esa manera antes pero estaba furiosa…

Jacob hizo memoria a una velocidad inaudita, claro que se merecía el insulto por haberla rechazado de esa manera cuando ella lo abrazó y estuvo a punto de besarlo, debió corresponderle ya que él lo deseaba con el mismo ardor, en cambio la soltó de manera brusca y le dio la peor regañina que estaba seguro jamás había recibido.

-¿Lo sientes? Ah… ya… por haberme llamado idiota –Sonrió para sus adentros- pero lo soy, en serio lo soy… así que no te disculpes.

Claro que era un idiota sin remedio, pero la había rechazado por el bien de ambos, el de ella sobretodo, al menos eso creyó. Ella estaba feliz de verlo, pero debían ser honestos, esa alegría se debía más que nada por el hecho de ser rescatada, ya cuando estuviera en la seguridad de su casa y con su familia, se habría dado cuenta que lo ocurrido entre ellos se debía a la excitación y no al amor, todo sería agradecimiento y no pasión y eso… eso si que no podría soportarlo.

-Espero… en verdad anhelo no haberte ofendido –Su mirada gacha y el rostro contraído respaldaban su arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué haré contigo pequeña? –Murmuró mientras se inclinaba y examinaba su tobillo que había comenzado a inflamarse.

Ella se quejó levemente y él la abrazó con todo el amor que guardaba para ella y que no podía expresar, la cargó y se adentró con ella en la cueva, la acunaría en su regazo y le brindaría calor, ella no pasaría frío esa noche, no mientras la tuviera en sus brazos, no mientras la luna estuviera en lo alto del cielo brillando y no mientras la tuviera a su alcance, porque esta noche imaginaría sin restricciones que era suya.

Adentrándose en el refugio rocoso y con las sombras como aliadas se permitió mirarlo con adoración. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía… su alma reconocía que su lugar siempre estaría con él, nadie jamás la haría sentir tan protegida y tan especial. ¡Maldito orgullo! si tan solo se dejara amar, solo una noche, solo un instante, una eternidad.

Una vez que se resguardaron, se deslizaron lentamente uno junto al otro, abrazados y confiados, perdiendo la conciencia del tiempo y espacio, nada contaba excepto ellos, ellos que eran únicos en el universo, teniendo a mano todo lo que necesitaban y así durmieron. Tan tranquilos, con las respiraciones acompasadas y los latidos marcando el mismo ritmo.

Pasando las horas, la luna salió y brilló con todo su esplendor, regando el bosque con su manto plateado, la brisa confabuló con ella y ahuyentaron el frío, creando el ambiente perfecto para enamorarse, la noche pintaba para ser especial, verdaderamente especial. Vaya hermosa noche de verano.

Y a medianoche, llegó el momento indicado para hacer magia, magia de la buena, de la duradera, magia de amor. Los grillos elevaron su canto y hechizaron a Jacob y Renesmee, obligándolos a despertar al mismo tiempo y salir tomados de la mano para responder al llamado de la luna, esa que con su luz los invitaba a dejar la oscuridad y contemplar el cielo donde millones de millones de azules estrellas titilaban sin cesar.

Tomaron asiento en una roca cercana que era lo suficientemente grande para alojarlos a ambos y sonrieron al descubrir la noche perfecta que tenían sobre sus cabezas, sintieron sobre sus rostro el fresco aire que recorría cada árbol del bosque y transportaba las más exquisitas y discretas fragancias que la naturaleza desprendía, todo era tan irreal como en un sueño.

Era el momento para derribar murallas y hablar con la verdad.

-Cuando era niña y escuchaba los lobos aullar a la luna, le tenía envidia –Empezó a relatar Renesmee mientras sujetaba con mayor fuerza la mano de Jacob y sus mejillas ardían- Si, suena tonto, ya lo sé… pero para mí era como si ellos le suplicaran a su diosa, a su amor, que les diera fuerza, que los guiara en las noches más oscuras… entonces yo también deseaba ser la luna, tú luna…

Jacob se sorprendió con esa confesión, no sabía que ella lo quisiera desde muy pequeña, esas palabras lo conmovieron como nada lo había hecho antes. Ahí estaba ella abriéndole su corazón y confesando sus sentimientos, la manera en que la luna se reflejaba en su piel lo incitaba a no despegar la mirada de su cuerpo, solo su voz lo alejaba de creer que todo era producto de su imaginación.

-Y pasó el tiempo y en lugar de dejar de amarte, lo hice cada día más, todos me decían que era un capricho y que tarde o temprano me daría cuenta que eras mi ídolo y no mi amor, cuán equivocados estaban… -Sonrío con melancolía- Con el tiempo solo me enamoré más de ti, tanto que ahora duele cada vez que te veo, porque sé que jamás te tendré y aún así no puedo obligar a mi corazón para que cambie de sentimientos ¿Qué patética soy verdad?

No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, su corazón le exigía desahogarse, se debía a si misma confesar lo que sentía y si él la rechazaba, en el futuro no se sentiría culpable sino liberada por haber sido honesta, casi podía imaginar la mirada desconcertada de Jacob y las mil y un razones que le daría, explicándole porque ella no era la mujer que él necesitaba, sin embargo, no estaba lista para lo que vendría, no… era inverosímil lo que pasó por qué él la besó, si… con el alma, con el corazón, con lo que era y lo que no, ella era todo, todo para él, ¿Para qué negarlo? ¿Para qué ocultarlo? No… ya habían sufrido demasiado, ya habían pagado más de la cuenta.

-La primera vez que te vi, supe que serías una mujer excepcional, que aquel que te poseyera sería inmensamente feliz y entonces envidié a Edward, Bella y a todos los Cullen, ellos tenían razones para amarte y demostrártelo sin dar explicaciones –Confesó Jacob con una mueca de dolor cruzando sus facciones- Yo en cambio fui el tío Jake hasta que no lo soporté más y huí, no podía verte crecer y fingir que no tenía celos de los chiquillos que te rondaban, me sentí como un pervertido todo el tiempo y tú, tú eras la luna, todos te contemplaban y querían adueñarse de ti, por eso me resistí y fingí, fingí no estar hechizado por tus encantos y me alejé, pero te juro que cada día que estuve lejos de ti sufrí…

-Fingiste muy bien, al grado de hacerme creer que me aborrecías –Susurró Renesmee al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas masculinas.

-Fui un bastardo… lo sé, pero tú siempre has sido tan maravillosa, que jamás creí ser merecedor de tu amor, además… la diferencia de edad no me ayudaba a creer que tú me amabas realmente, me sentía como una especie de modelo a seguir por quién tratara de conquistarte –Confesó Jacob con el corazón en la mano- Y ahora… tú dices amarme y yo ya no tengo excusas para alejarme de ti, estoy cansado de huir…

-¿Y crees que esta vez yo dejaré que te alejes? –Apoyó la mano en el brazo masculino y el contacto pareció quemarlos a ambos.

Renesmee sacó el móvil sin señal que portaba en la bolsa delantera de su pantalón, lo depositó en la roca en la que momentos antes estaban sentados y una melodía empezó a sonar, era una mezcla entre pop y country, del tipo de melodías que escuchaba cuando soñaba con estar en brazos de Jacob.

Se tomaron de las manos y en silencio avanzaron hasta acortar la distancia que los separaba, la belleza espectral del entorno no hacía más que incrementar el ambiente romántico que los rodeaba.

-Así como la luna ilumina esta noche, así iluminabas tu mi vida cada vez que te veía –Comentó Jacob- Y aun cuando sufría por no poseerte, en el fondo de mi alma siempre conserve la ilusión de que este momento llegaría, el tenerte para mi cada noche en sueños, fue lo que me mantuvo cuerdo durante tanto tiempo –Ella quedó sin aliento, las palabras de él la llenaban por completo- Baila conmigo –Pidió con voz cargada de anhelo y promesas.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces, Renesmee colocó sus manos en los hombros masculinos y sus cuerpos parecieron cobrar vida, las estrellas lejanas brillaron con mayor intensidad o creyeron ellos, parecía que fuesen sus cómplices, el sonido del acordeón en la música los hizo apegarse más el uno al otro.

La dulce tonada los incitaba a bailar tranquilamente, sin prisas y sin equivocaciones, como si toda la vida hubiesen sido pareja de baile. Él la condujo suavemente, acorde a la melodía, dirigía sus pasos con sensualidad y ternura, tanta que Renesmee sintió como su corazón se derretía.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos y su unión se volvió más intima, se apretaron con mayor necesidad, sus cuerpos ansiaban sentir mayor contacto, sus piernas se entrelazaron y sus pelvis se rozaron, bailaban como una sola persona, casi flotando como la niebla en el amanecer, el cuerpo femenino se amoldaba tan bien al masculino que casi podía afirmarse que al ser creado lo hicieron siguiendo ciertas especificaciones.

¡Que dure para siempre este momento! Desearon ambos al mismo tiempo.

-No dejes de mirarme –Imploró Jacob.

Renesmee se dejó seducir por la voz tan varonil y sensual, anheló un beso y al instante sintió como él tocaba con sus labios los suyos. ¡Cuán bello era ser besada por el hombre al que amaba!

Era su primer beso, al principio se sintió insegura, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, temía tanto decepcionarlo, pero él quitó el temor al brindarle sus labios con seguridad, acoplándose a su ritmo. La necesidad crecía en su interior y pegó su cuerpo con ansia, la pasión empezaba a desatarse en su interior, los besos necesitaban ser complementados con caricias, que al principio eran tímidas y después se volvieron decididas y apasionadas.

Necesitaba abrirse paso en los labios de ella y pidió permiso de manera lenta y seductora, pasando su lengua con delicadeza por el contorno de la boca, ahora estaba a merced de la pasión que él se había encargado de despertar en su interior. ¿La luna estaba ardiendo? Solo eso podía explicar el calor que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo.

-Te amo princesa… te amo… -Susurró lentamente Jacob, disfrutando enormemente de poderlo decir en voz alta.

-Eres mi adoración -Fue lo más coherente que pudo pronunciar mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillando como la miel más pura.

Durante un momento el mundo desapareció bajo sus pies, el tiempo se detuvo y no eran conscientes más que de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. La melodía cesó poco a poco y quedó una promesa flotando en el aire: _"No te dejaré mi amor, no te dejaré". _

-Esta noche por fin estoy completo, porque te tengo y no puedo ni describir lo que siento al tenerte entre mis brazos ¿Tú sientes lo mismo? –Se aventuró a preguntar Jacob.

Y vaya que le respondió, pero no con simples palabras, utilizó sus labios que parecían de seda, suaves y calientes al mismo tiempo, sus manos tibias recorrían con vertiginosos movimientos sus músculos aún cubiertos por la ropa. Ambos estaban justo donde querían estar, rodeados de la maravillosa sensación de proximidad que sentían y anhelaban, tenían la gloriosa certeza de saber lo que necesitaban y estaban dispuestos a entregarlo.

En silencio y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos juntaron sus manos, comparando la fortaleza de uno contra la fragilidad del otro, la luz de la luna los iluminaba por completo, el sonido producido por la corriente del río se unía al sonido de la naturaleza, era como una canción de cuna por lo suave pero a la vez romántica por lo discreta que era. Jacob la aprisionó con los dos brazos al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mejilla en su cabello. Y ese gesto íntimo fue todo lo que necesitó para indicar la necesidad que sentía de fundirse con ella.

-Adelante… soy tuya –Susurró.

-¿No te arrepentirás después? –Inquirió con cierta cautela.

-Me arrepentiré sino estoy contigo esta noche, ahora no más preguntas y tómame… tómame…

La miró con tanta intensidad y amor que cualquier duda quedó disipada, enmarcó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y la besó lentamente por todo el rostro, primero la frente, luego los ojos, con roces leves, casi sin tocarla. Al llegar a los labios los besó reclamando pertenencia y afirmando posesión. Ella respondió sin reserva alguna, no se resistiría cuando ya le pertenecía.

Ambos continuaban vestidos, pero Jacob poco a poco fue desabotonando la blusa azul celeste de Renesmee, luego la liberó del sostén e inmediatamente soltó el broche que sostenía su cabello y le pareció mirar un hada del bosque por la belleza que irradiaba, sus ojos brillaban como luceros y sus pechos resaltaban llenos por el deseo, con los pezones irguiéndose de manera orgullosa. Al verlos supo que estaba perdido, necesitaba tocarlos y con manos temblorosas inspiró profundamente y se armó de valor, lentamente acercó sus manos a las cumbres objeto de su deseo.

Se amoldaban perfectamente a sus manos y los acarició con tanta ternura y delicadeza que Renesmee sintió deseos de llorar, la torturaba con placer y la colmaba con dulzura. La estaba tratando como el más preciado de los tesoros. La acarició como si pudiera romperse, como si por un descuido la ilusión maravillosa que tenía frente a sus ojos pudiera desvanecerse, estaba excitado y a la vez temeroso de ser brusco y romper la burbuja que se había creado a su alrededor.

Se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, sin siquiera molestarse por desabotonarla, la atrajo con candidez hacia su pecho y ambos jadearon ante el contacto de sus torsos desnudos, estaban tan absortos bebiéndose el alma con la mirada que apenas y notaron como se despojaron de los pantalones que caían lentamente, luego y con gentileza, se retiraron la ropa interior restante, se apartaron por un instante y se contemplaron de manera profunda.

El posó su mirada hambrienta sobre el esbelto y elegante cuerpo de su amada, la diminuta cintura, los pechos juveniles y generosos. Ella estaba feliz porque sabía que le entregaría su virtud al hombre indicado, por amor y libre de presiones. Sin falsas pretensiones ni engaños.

Esto sería perfecto y natural, porqué ambos darían lo mejor de sí, darían su alma y corazón.

Renesmee se deleitaba enormemente con el cuerpo desnudo y viril de Jacob, anteriormente ella lo había visto en traje de baño y conocía de memoria cada parte de su musculoso y torneado torso, como se tensaban sus musculos cuando nadaba y era un espectáculo digno de contemplar que jamás había olvidado, hoy en cambio podía divisar más lejos de lo que incluso su imaginación jamás llegó, sus caderas estrechas y poderosas eran magistrales, hacían que su sangre hirviera de anticipación.

¡Como deseaba que le hiciera el amor en ese instante! En cambio se abandonó al placer que sus solas miradas le proporcionaban, esas caricias invisibles que la excitaban tanto como las reales. Sus rodillas temblaron y él la sostuvo para que no colapsara, sus cuerpos desnudos enviaron descargas de placer al entrar en contacto. Qué complaciente sería yacer con él, dejando que la prepara con ternura para después gozar al unirse.

Jacob posó su mano en una parte tan intima del cuerpo de Renesmee que ella fue consciente al máximo de las sensaciones que despertaba en ella por primera vez y que ni siquiera en sus sueños más atrevidos había tenido. Esto rebasaba con creces sus fantasías y se entregó con ansiedad. Jacob descendió hasta sus pechos y la amó con mucha suavidad, repasando con su lengua y labios cada centímetro de piel. Ella respondió arqueándose por completo y buscando un placer más profundo. Las manos hábiles de Jacob cubrieron su cuerpo y la hicieron gemir una y otra vez.

Cada movimiento experto la hacía sentir un torrente de deseo corriendo por sus venas, cada poro exudaba calor y no podía contenerse. El centro de su placer era atendido ahora con esmero, su ser palpitaba anhelante.

Ella había tenido miedo, creyendo que su inexperiencia entorpecería el momento, pero esta barrera se vio superada cuando dejó que su amor por Jacob tomara el control de sus acciones y cuerpo. Cada una de las dudas que la asaltaron se desvanecieron velozmente y todo siguió su curso de manera natural y espontanea.

La ropa que antes cubriera sus cuerpos ahora estaba dispersa en el suelo de forma que podían tumbarse sobre ella, parecía que todo lo estaban haciendo en cámara lenta, cuando Jacob supuso que Renesmee estaba lista para recibirlo se posicionó sobre ella, al momento de unirse percibió claramente la barrera que confirmaba sus pureza y castidad. Todo explotó y se perdió en las sensaciones y emociones que ambos sintieron. Su mundo giró a mil revoluciones por segundo y no podían detenerlo.

No quería lastimarla y cambio de posición, la besó de manera sensual y la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos, tiritaba de placer, su piel se volvía más sensible a cada segundo que se prolongaba la unión de sus sexos. Renesmee empezó a moverse con facilidad sobre el cuerpo escultural de Jacob, él la dejaba marcar el ritmo y eso tocó una fibra sensible en su interior que la excitó en sobremanera. Ella guiaba y él la seguía, así de sencillo. Jacob gimió preso de placer, deseaba más y más de ella, estaban experimentando una unión que iba más allá de lo físico, sus almas se estaban compenetrando y eso jamás lo olvidarían. Ella vio su cara y observo la sonrisa de satisfacción que él emitía, se veía simplemente hermoso y eso la hizo sonreír sinceramente. Sus corazones sonreían y gozaban, llenos de una euforia única y abrazadora.

Antes de compenetrarse habían sobrevivido con solo verse, pero ahora que eran uno jamás podrían separarse, de hacerlo morirían en el desierto de la desesperación por no tenerse, ya no habría júbilo ni motivo para vivir.

Renesmee jadeaba sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra. El placer subía y subía, los consumía en espiral y los liberaba para nuevamente absorberlos, sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sintieron que caían en picada, con tal fuerza que temían hacerse pedazos al caer, pero eso no sucedió. El placer los embargó y explotó en sus vientres, desembocando con violencia en la unión física que sostenían. Jacob la abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello, la besó y juntos surcaron la ola más alta de placer: Un orgasmo abismal que los devoraba placenteramente.

Temblaban aún ante tanta perfección en su primer encuentro, cerraron sus ojos y descansaron mientras los corazones latían precipitadamente sin creer lo que había ocurrido momentos antes. Y así la chiquilla se convirtió en mujer y el hombre temeroso a equivocarse adquirió valor para amarla sin límites ni restricciones. Y el viento se llevó las palabras que pronunciaron como votos eternos, regando con ellas el bosque entero, tan verde e inmenso como su amor: _"Siempre te amaré, jamás te dejaré"_

Habían compartido su primera luna para dos. Y así como la luna tenía a las estrellas, ellos se tenían el uno al otro, hasta ya no respirar, jamás sentirían de nuevo soledad.

Cuando Renesmee despertó, no quería abrir los ojos, quizá había soñado todo y de ser así no le haría daño permanecer unos minutos más con la ilusión. Pasados unos instantes se armó de valor y descubrió que Jacob estaba completamente vestido y mirándola con adoración.

Le robaba el aliento con solo contemplarlo y no pudo moverse, solo le sonrió con una felicidad avasalladora.

-Buenos días princesa –Dijo él.

-Buenos días amor –Respondió sin ocultar su alegría.

Jacob se acercó rodeándola con sus brazos y la besó, Renesmee soltó un suspiro tembloroso porqué su piel aun estaba sensibilizada por las caricias previas que su cuerpo había recibido de manera tan generosa.

-Debemos irnos, todos deben estar preocupados –Comentó con suavidad- esto que hemos compartido lo atesoraré en lo más profundo de mi corazón, no sé como soportaré estar separado de ti.

-Entiendo lo que dices, lo que sucedió anoche fue… especial, no encuentro otra palabra –Admitió Renesmee.

-Lo sé mi amor, lo sé –Apoyo una mano en sus labios y los acarició levemente- pero lo importante ahora es llevarte a casa y más tarde comunicar a todos que nos casaremos.

-Tienes razón –Elevó sus rostro para besarlo- Pero seguro nadie lo creerá, sobre todo mis papás…

-Cierto, pero debemos hablarlo hoy mismo –Insistió con firmeza- Algunas cosas no se pueden aplazar y esta es una de ellas.

-Es verdad –Coincidió- Pero lo haremos juntos, a partir de ahora, todo lo haremos juntos…

Renesmee se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y Jacob la cargó en su espalda, descenderían como uno solo, ahora sí que podían por la intimidad compartida, después de todo él era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el peso de ambos y descender el precipicio sin lastimarse. Una vez que lograron bajar sanos y salvos, descansaron un momento y después prosiguieron su camino, pasada más de tres horas, llegaron por fin a la residencia de los Cullen, estaban a punto de besarse cuando Jacob se percató de que eran vigilados.

-Aquí no princesa, estamos rodeados, casi puedo sentir el peligro rondar por mi cuello.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías? –Soltó Renesmee con tono divertido.

-¿Sigues creyendo que soy un idiota? –Se aventuró a preguntar Jacob entrecerrando los ojos, la sonrisa que dibujaba su boca dejaba entrever que no estaba molesto por tal declaración.

-Si… –Afirmó ella riendo sin control y agregó- Pero eres mi idiota, completamente mío.

El tiempo y la intimidad que habían compartido entre ellos había terminado, pero solo temporalmente, más tarde anunciarían su compromiso y ya nada ni nadie los separaría. Eran nuevas personas esa mañana, personas enamoradas y correspondidas.

Los Cullen los rodearon inmediatamente y Jacob se unió a la conversación.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta –Agradeció Edward y Jacob asintió en silencio- Deberás contarnos los imprevistos que tuvieron para llegar hasta hoy, cuando todos los esperábamos ayer en la noche.

-Por favor querido… dejemos los detalles para más tarde –Pidió Bella al observar que Renesmee no podía sostenerse en pie.

Edward aceptó de mala gana e intentó cargar a Renesmee para que ingresara a casa, pero ella se negó y se apoyó en su madre.

-Por favor papá… no estoy herida, es algo sin importancia –Explicó con cierta desgana.

Alice y Rosalie notaron ciertos detalles en Renesmee que indicaban lo larga que sería la charla que tendrían con ella más tarde, en cambio Emmet y Jasper intercambiaron miradas cómplices, alguien necesitaría protección más tarde y ellos con gusto harían lo imposible para que no la obtuviera.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? –Invitó Renesmee a Jacob.

-No, más tarde regresaré… lo prometo, creo que necesito urgentemente una ducha…

Bella observó a ambos con detenimiento y comprendió todo, el cambio de actitud, el tono de voz empleado y las miradas furtivas que ahora se dedicaban. Cuanta ternura había en la mirada que Jacob le dirigía a Renesmee. Abrazó a su hija y le sonrió con complicidad, era su madre, si… pero también era mujer y la comprendería, después de todo ya no era una niña, no… ya no.

Renesmee flotaba en una nube de irrealidad, era ajena a lo que la rodeaba, estaba sumergida en el amor que Jacob compartía con ella, al ver como él se alejaba suspiró, le costaría mucho soportar las horas que faltaban para estar comprometidos oficialmente.

-¿Tienes algo que contarme hija? –Preguntó Bella mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

-Solo que he contemplado mi primera luna para dos y ha sido sublime, hermoso, perfecto…

Vio la convicción reflejada en los ojos de su hija y le creyó, su instinto maternal no le fallaría… su hija estaría bien, tenía al hombre perfecto para ella, pues era al que amaba.

**Fin.**

Así finaliza mi humilde historia, la verdad que cada palabra fluyó sin dificultad, no creo que sea una obra maestra pero… ¡Hey! Lo hice con todo mi amor para mi sobrinita Diane, además…_**"El cielo es testigo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo" **_Espero como siempre querido y apreciado lector, que las palabras plasmadas lograran entretenerte y por un leve momento transportarte a la fantasía que intenté recrear. Nos leemos en mi próxima locura o en el cumpleaños de algún ser amado, no sé… lo primero que ocurra.

"_**Mi placer: escribir, espero que el tuyo sea leer…"**_


End file.
